PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Discovery and Developmental Therapeutics (DDT) Program provides a platform for integration of discoveries into the Winship translational pipeline and for development of new cancer diagnostic and therapeutic approaches with the premise that interdisciplinary and transdisciplinary interactions among DDT members advance effective anti-cancer strategies. The program is organized around four scientific themes: (1) Discovery, the discovery and thorough evaluation of therapeutic targets and novel small molecules; (2) Cancer Imaging, the development and/or utilization of in vivo imaging agents and technologies for drug delivery and for non-invasive diagnostic and therapeutic cancer applications; (3) Cancer Immunotherapy, the translation of innovative immune concepts and approaches into anti-cancer therapies; and (4) Developmental Therapeutics, human interventional trials for cancer using novel therapeutic strategies and individualized treatment options by functioning as a convergence point for translation of targets, imaging, therapeutic agents, and immunotherapies. These four scientific themes lead the program's activities and intra- and inter-programmatic research efforts through resources and infrastructure provided by Winship. Under the leadership of Haian Fu, PhD (leader) and Suresh Ramalingam, MD (co-leader) the DDT Program includes 56 core members representing 16 different departments within the School of Medicine (SOM), Rollins School of Public Health (RSPH), and Emory College. Between 2012 and the present this highly collaborative group of researchers published 1,122 cancer-relevant scientific articles. Of these, 296 (26%) were intra- and 273 (24%) were inter-programmatic collaborations, and 445 (40%) involved a collaboration with another cancer center or academic organization. As of March 31, 2016, DDT members held $28.4 million in annual total cancer-relevant research funding as awarded through Emory University, of which approximately $9.8 million (34%) was awarded directly from the NCI. In addition, DDT member Curran received $15M of NCI support as PI in a multi-PI format through the NRG Oncology Foundation. Built on Winship's enabling resources and infrastructure for effective drug and target discovery and their subsequent translational development and based on established interactions among members, the DDT Program is making major contributions to the development of efficacious diagnostic and treatment options for cancer patients.